Hobbit - Writing Prompts
by Inkognito97
Summary: First sentence writing prompts frome the Hobbit. All concerning Thorin, but with different characters (from their point of view as well) and with different genres! Chapter 1: Thorin/Bilbo (Romance) Chapter 2: Thorin/fem Bilbo (Romance) Chapter 3: Thorin & Dis (Comfort) Chapter 4: Thorin & Fili & Kili (Comfort) Chapter 5: Thorin & Dwalin (Friendship/ Angst)
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes

Falling back onto the ground, spitting up his own blood, he was glad his life wasn't flashing before his eyes, because he didn't want to relive all the huge, monumental mistakes he made to get here.

His body had collapsed, so he didn't feel much pain. In fact, he didn't feel anything at all. But to his horror, his mind was still working at even though his life wasn't flashing before his eyes; he could remember all his mistakes.

He could have prevented all this, if he had only been stronger. His nephews would be still alive, he wouldn't lay here dying and he wouldn't have endangered his friends and family. But the most he regretted, was threatening his little burglar. He wanted to throw his little hobbit over the wall, just because he had tried to save them all. Save them all from him, Thorin Oakenshield, the king under the mountain, who does not deserve his kingdom and the friendship of the hobbit, let alone said hobbit's love.

The hobbit who stole the arkenstone and gave it to men and elves in order to free him of his sickness. The brave hobbit who saved him from Azog and from Thranduil's dungeon. The wonderful hobbit who left his home in order to help him regain his.

Hopefully his little hobbit left. He would never forgive him for the things he said to his burglar at the gate and he would never forgive himself for wanting to kill his beloved burglar, but if something had happened to the hobbit, he would forever be damned. His soul would never be able to find peace when the hobbit was wounded because of his foolishness.

He didn't regret meeting the hobbit. He didn't regret falling in love with said hobbit either. He just regrets that he wasn't able to apologize to him and to earn his burglar's forgiveness. It was clear to him that he would never earn the trust or even the hobbit's heart, not even, if he should survive, which was very unlikely. But he would have done everything to earn even the least bit of forgiveness from his burglar, his hobbit, his Bilbo.

He was brought back from his thoughts by a violent cough. He could feel more blood dripping out of his mouth and he could feel exhaustion taken over.

He didn't want to go. Not without seeing his Bilbo one last time. Not without apologising to his hobbit.

Somewhere, from far away, he could hear someone calling his name, calling out for him. But he didn't care. He knew his last wish wouldn't be granted, so why bother?

He just closed his eyes, ready to let go as someone shook his by his shoulders.

"Thorin, please, wake up! Thorin! Please, don't leave me!"

This voice. It sounded like his hobbit's voice. But that couldn't be true. Surely his mind was just playing awful tricks on him. But he had to make sure.

With all his willpower, he forced himself to reopen his eyes and he found himself staring into the face of his sweet burglar. The hobbit was crying and covered in blood, but as soon as his beautiful brown eyes met his own, a small smile appeared on Bilbo's face.

"Thorin!"

"My burglar…", he reached up with his hand and caressed the hobbit's cheek with his thumb.

Bilbo immediately nuzzled into his palm. "I thought you dead!"

"Not yet… oh, please, Bilbo, forgive me. I have done you wrong. The words I have spoken, they weren't truth. I know it's no excuse and I know I will never have your full forgiveness and trust, but I didn't mean the thing I said at the gate. My mind was poisoned and I was corrupted by the arkenstone!"

"Thorin, you must save your strength!"

"No, let me speak! I am sorry for dragging you away from home and I am sorry I doubted you. But the thing I regret the most is, that I endangered you and almost killed you!", at this point he could feel tears flowing down his cheek, "I am not worthy of your trust and forgiveness and I am definitely not worth of your love, but know this, Bilbo Baggins, not only did you stole the arkenstone, but you also stole my heart!"

"Thorin, you stubborn dwarf! You stupid and stubborn dwarf!"

With that his hobbit leaned down to him. Only inches were separating their faces and he could feel the other's warm breath on his blood covered lips.

"And you have stolen mine!", Bilbo whispered before closed the space between same and sealing his blood covered mouth with his own.

His mind was clouded and he forgot the world around him as his burglar kissed him softly. For a moment he even forgot that he was lying injured and bleeding on the ice, his arch enemy dead a few feet away.

Bilbo pulled away eventually and his hazel eyes stared down at him.

"I just wish we had more time…", Bilbo's voice broke and more tears were escaping his eyes.

"We will! I will wait till your time has come and then, if you still want me, we can be together, as one!"

"Of course I want you! And I have forgiven you, actually I never blamed you. I just wish things were different…I wish it wouldn't hurt so much!"

"Bilbo-", he was interrupted as Bilbo shook his head and sealed his lips ones more, before pulling away and resting his curly hair on his barely rising chest.

"Just be silent and let enjoy this last moment, before we-"

"-depart!", he finished.

Bilbo nodded. "You promise you will wait?"

"Till the end of the world!"

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Please, leave a comment and tell me what you think!

Greetings

Inkognito! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

This love and hate

She married the man she hated the most.

She married the man who dragged her out of her home.

She married the man who insulted and doubted her.

She married the man she saved from his own stupidity.

And she married the man who called her a traitor and threatened to throw her over a wall into her death.

But she also married the man who cared for her safety and wellbeing after she saved him.

She married the man who now is a great king, not only a crowned one, but a king by hearts.

She married the man who fought his sickness for her and who begged for her forgiveness.

She married the man who cared deeply for his family; his younger sister and his two nephews, whose father figure he had become.

She married the man who would undoubtedly be a great father to their child.

And she married the man who calls her burglar, but who has stolen her heart in return.

She may have married the man she hated the most, but she also married the man she loved the most!

* * *

A short one...

and something I wanted to try...!

Hope you guys liked it nonetheless!

Please, tell me what you think! ^^

Greetings,

Inkognito


	3. Chapter 3

I'll always be there for you

He opened the door to find her standing there, crying.

She was in her nightclothes, her eyes were red from all the crying and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Thorin!", she exclaimed and hugged his waist.

"Dis...", he sighed. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

She shook her head and pressed herself harder against him.

He sighed again and picked her up. He closed the door and walked to his bed, while his little sister buried her face in the crock of his neck and continued to cry.

Thorin sat on his bed and hugged his sister closer to his chest. He had hoped he would at least get some sleep. The day had begun early and was very tiresome and now he just wished to go to sleep, but his sister was of more importance than his own wellbeing.

After Dis had calmed down a bit, Thorin whipped away her fallen tears and pushed her black strands out of her face.

She finally looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"Better now?", he let his lips brush against her forehead while his hand caressed her cheek.

She sniffed before nodding.

"Will you now tell me what caused your distress?"

"Frerin...", she sniffed once more.

"Frerin? What did he do?"

"He said mean things! He said you wouldn't love me and that you would feel better when we never existed!"

She then began to cry again and Thorin hugged her close to his chest again.

She clung to his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder. He tightened his embrace and started rocking them forth and back. It didn't seem to calm her down so he started to hum a song his mother would always sing when he was still a little dwarfling.

Dis calmed down eventually and Thorin rested his chin atop of her head.

"My little star, I will always love you, do you hear? And even though it is sometimes tough to be an elder brother, I would never want it any other way! For you are my little star, my light in the darkness and my sweet little sister who makes me happy and smile when I feel sad."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"But why weren't you with us today? Frerin said you were avoiding us, because you think we are annoying." Dis said while nuzzling closer into her brother's warmth.

"Don't listen to what Frerin says. I would never avoid you, especially not because I think you annoying. You are great the way you are and you should never change."

"You will always stay with me?"

"As long as you wish, my little princess.", she giggled at her title, "I will always protect you and be there for you, never forget that!"

She merely nodded and cuddled him more.

Her head rested on his shoulder and her eyes were fallen close as she yawned.

"And now off to bed with you, my princess!"

"But I want to stay here..."

"Dis..."

"Please!", she looked up at him with big pleading eyes and he simply couldn't resist.

Theses eyes will be the death of him one day, he was absolutely sure about this.

He sighed: "Alright, but just this once!"

She nodded enthusiastically before Thorin settled down and she cuddled into his chest.

It didn't take long till Dis slept soundly, her head resting on his chest. Thorin patted her hair and thought about what she had said.

Frerin had done a lot of pranks so far, but this went too far. He would have a talk with his little brother tomorrow, but for now, he would be here for his sister…

* * *

Dis is the youngest of the three siblings here.

Also, Frerin is an idiot and not very fond of his older brother...

Hope you liked it anyway!

Tell me what you think!^^

Greetings,

Inkognito


	4. Chapter 4

My past haunt me

The fire was getting closer. Their way out, was blocked, blocked by a fire breathing dragon.

Screams echoed through the halls as the beast crushed countless dwarrows under his feet. The once great hall was only ruins now and everywhere laid dead bodies, crushed, burned or covered in blood and dirt.

The fight was over before it even began. So instead of facing the beast the remaining guards and soldiers of Erebor were helping the population to escape its wrath.

He was doing the same. He helped his heavily pregnant sister out, he shouted for everybody to run to the gates. He would make sure that his family is outside, before he himself would flee.

Unfortunately his grandfather was still missing and while he searched for him, he ran into his father.

"Thorin, you have to get out! Come on!", Thrain yelled.

"Not before I found grandfather!"

"I think I saw him running to the great hall, where his gold is... let's go then!"

"No! You have to get out. You have to get to Dis and Frerin, they need you now more than I do!", he stated.

Thrain hesitated. "Alright! Just promise me that you will return alive!"

"I promise!", he nodded.

"Be Mahal with you, my son!", with that Thrain run to the main gates, shouting for all the remaining dwarrows to follow him quickly.

Thorin on the other side ran to the opposite direction. He shouted for his grandfather, but no answer came. He was about to give up, as he saw a figure moving. The figure was clutching something to his chest and was running down the stairs to the gold; right into the wrath of the dragon.

"Grandfather!", Thorin shouted, but the figure did not hear him.

Thorin started to run, as fast as he could. He had to reach his grandfather, his king, before it was too late.

The dragon moved furiously in the mountains of gold and jewels, which caused Thror to stumble and fall. The thing he had in his hand flew forward and Thorin could see that it was the arkenstone.

Damn his grandfather for valuing this cursed stone over his own life.

He dashed forward once again and grabbed his grandfather and dragged him away from the beast, the arkenstone and the gold.

"No Thorin, the gold, the stone!"

"What use do you have for gold, when you are dead?", Thorin spat back, which caused the king to shut up and run on his own.

Thorin ran after his grandfather, but unfortunately he stumbled and fell.

As he stood up he sensed something large move in the gold behind him. He turned around and gazed into the bloodthirsty eyes of the fire breathing beast. As the beast opened his maw to show his dwarf sized teeth, Thorin could only scream.

He jolted from his bed, panting, sweating and in shock. He needed a moment to register his surroundings. He was not in Erebor anymore. He was in his home, in the room he normally shared with his little sister. But Dis was not here right now, she was travelling to the next men town, leaving him in charge of his nephews, Fili and Kili.

He hid his face in his shaking hands and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

He heard his bedroom door being opened and two pairs of footsteps, before a silent voice asked:

"Uncle? Are you alright?"

His oldest nephew, who barely reached maturity, pointed out. And, with no doubt, with his little brother close behind him.

Thorin did not answer; he did not even move the tiniest bit.

His nephews however moved again. For a moment he thought they had left him again, but a moment later his mattress gave away under the weight of to bodies, one on each side of him.

One if them took a firm yet gentle hold of his wrists and pulled his hands from his face.

He was greeted by two worried faces. His youngest nephew still had a hold on his wrists.

He was still shaking, still unable to speak, but they understood nonetheless. Their gaze softened and he was pulled in a strong embrace.

His youngest nephew, Kili, hesitated a moment, before he rested their foreheads together as a sign of comfort.

He wanted to pull away, to not let them see him in such a state any longer. He had to be their father figure, their anchor in time of need; he was not allowed to show any weakness in front of them. What would they think of him if he did? But every doubt and protest died when Fili embraced them both from behind him. Instead he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Kili and closed his eyes.

They just stayed like this and Thorin would hold on tighter to his nephews when he felt that tears would escape him. Fili and Kili would mirror this gesture every time and speak comforting word to him.

Their uncle had been there for them their whole life. He may have scolded and punished them for bad behaviour, but he always comforted them when they were ill or when they were distressed. It upsets them to see their uncle in such distress. Not that they would think lesser of him, but they could not stand to see their uncle this obvious in pain. They knew that his past, the dragon that stole Erebor, was still haunting him, and they knew of his nightmares which would haunt him almost every night. But it had never been this bad.

At some point, Thorin's breathing became shallower. Fili and Kili knew their uncle was tired and exhausted, but afraid to go back to sleep. So Fili slightly tightened his hold on his brother and his uncle and pulled them down with him, back on to the mattress.

Fili and Kili crouched under the covers as well and snuggled close to Thorin, who had eyed them curiously. Their heads rested on his chest; actually they were both half draped on top of him.

"We are here for you uncle!", Kili spoke.

"Like you always have been there for us!", added Fili.

As Dis came back home the next day and found her home in complete silent, she panicked at first. She ran right into the room she shared with her brother and stopped right in her tracks at the picture before her.

Her little sons were lying on top of their sleeping uncle, obviously holding him close between them.

She smiled at the sight, she knew that her brother barely slept through a whole night, so she silently left the room and let them sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! ^^

Somehow I just love Thorin interacting with his nephews... ;D

Greetings

Inkognito


	5. Chapter 5

Look into my eyes – it's where my demons hide

His voice had never sounded so cold like it did now. Dwalin could not recognise his king, shield brother, cousin and friend anymore. Thorin had changed and not for the better...  
He barely slept or ate and he spent his whole day in his grandfather's hall, searching for this blasted stone of his.  
Dwalin once had promised that he would defend Thorin with his life and he was a man of his word, but still, it was getting out of hand.

He hadn't seen Thorin the whole day; surely he was sitting on the throne in the great hall. The troops are fighting each other and they just sat idly by, watching. Dwalin had had enough and so he decided to confront his friend.

Just as expected, Thorin was sitting on his throne, seemingly lost in thought. Dwalin quickly made his way up the stairs and as soon as he got Thorin's attention, he asked:

"Since when do we forsake our own people?", Thorin looked away. "Thorin, they are dying out there."

For a moment it looked like the old Thorin was back, but the warmth in his eyes left as soon as it had appeared. Finally Thorin gazed at Dwalin.

"There are holes beneath holes within this mountain, places we can fortify. Shore up, make safe?" Thorin stood up and approached Dwalin, "Yes. Yes that is it. We must move the gold further underground to safety."

Thorin was about to leave as Dwalin spoke up again: "Did you not hear me? Dain is surrounded. They're being slaughtered, Thorin."

"Many die in war, life is cheap.", Thorin's voice sounds cold and arrogant, and it makes run a shiver down Dwalin's spine. "But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend."

Dwalin couldn't believe what he was hearing, what he was witnessing. This wasn't his cousin and brother. This wasn't the Thorin he followed and respected. This was merely a shadow of the once glorious and honourable man he got to knew.

He huffed: "You sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been."

"Do not speak to me as if I were some lowly dwarf lord. As if I were still… Thorin… Oakenshield.", he sounded and looked so very exhausted and pitiful. "I am your king!", the last part was shouted and underlined by Thorin drawing his sword and swinging it between them. The swing was too strong and uncontrollable and Thorin lost his balance for a moment.

"You were always my king, you used to know that once.", Dwalin said while taking a step forward and choking out the rest of the sentence, "You cannot see what you have become."

Thorin was looking at him now, right into his face, without looking anywhere else. And for a moment, Dwalin could see the light and warmth returning in Thorin's eyes. And his voice sounded more like him again and for a moment Dwalin hoped.

"Go. Get out, before I kill you."

Dwalin took a few steps back and Thorin's mask, the mask he wore since they had entered the mountain, appeared again and his face and eyes became cold again.

Dwalin was taken aback. He knew his friend was consumed by the dragon sickness, but he never would have thought that it went this far. That his brother in heart would hear no reason and threaten him.

At this moment, Dwalin wanted to shout. He wanted to shout for Thorin to wake up from this madness. He wanted to yell for Thorin seeing reason again, to stop this nonsense.  
And he wanted to punch Thorin in his cold and angered face so he would snap out of it and let them join their kin in battle.  
But he did not do any of it, for he knew it wouldn't solve anything. Thorin was lost, at least lost to him. The only thing he could do now, was hoping Thorin would snap out of his sickness on his own...  
The least he could do was to make sure his king wouldn't get hurt or hurt himself.

He gazed into Thorin's face one last time, searching his cousin's eyes, but he found nothing but madness and coldness. He finally turned around, forcing himself not to cry.

When he was finally alone in an abandoned corridor, he leaned against a wall, sunk to the ground and hid his face in his hands.

It had been the old Thorin who told him to get out. It hadn't even been an order, more like a warning. Thorin had warned him, he had warned Dwalin not to go any further. Thorin had been afraid of what he would do to him, Dwalin realised. Maybe there was still hope. When it really was Thorin, who had broken through the sickness, even just for a few second, they might stand a chance to bring him back again.

"Mahal, why him? Please, give us our king back. Give me back my brother! I beg you, not for myself, but for Thorin."

* * *

It's basically the scene from the movie in Dwalin's point of view.

The title of this chapter is from the song "Demons" from Imagine Dragons

I hope you liked the chapter! :)


End file.
